My Rival & What? Naruto Universe
by SayuriAkiyama1004
Summary: Various! X OC. Sayuri has everything you could ask for. Friends, nice place to live in, and enough money. When she's put into the same team as Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha, what twists will come in Sayuri Akiyama's normal life as she becomes one of the strongest shinobi ever known to the shinobi land? What will she find? Secrets? Love? Read to find out! OC-insert!
1. Sayuri Akiyama

_Name: Sayuri Akiyama. ___

_Age: 12 1/2 years old. (Increases as the story goes on.)___

_Chakra type: **Fire, Lightning And Water.**___

_Friends: Sakura Haruno (Surprisingly!) Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Chouji, Hinata And Neji Hyuuga.(Well more Hinata than Neji.), Ino Yamanaka (Frenemy.), Shino Aburame, Tenten, Rock lee (Somewhat) and many more...___

_Best Friend Forever : Naruto Uzumaki! ___

_Best friends: Gaara, Temari, and Kakashi-Sensei.___

_Clan: Akiyama clan. She will have a ocular jutsu called **Kagirinairyuko**.(Means: Eternal Power. I think...)___

_Enemies: Sasuke Uchiha (Duck-butt), Akatsuki, anyone who hates Naruto and Gaara.___

_Personality: Is cheerful, hyper, hot-headed, friendly, kind, and it's really hard to forget her. She is really beautiful but doesn't know it and thinks Sakura is more better than her, except for the fact Sakura's the fangirl of Duck-butt.(Sasuke Uchiha)___

_Past: Sayuri didn't really have a bad past, except for the fact her parents died on a mission. She is the daughter of Aiko Akiyama (Nee Unknown) and Beniko Akiyama. Beniko was good friends with Minato. Her parents died around the same time as Naruto's. She wanted to have a younger sister, but her parents died.___

_How she met Naruto: She was playing with her friends, some kids (Too lazy to write their names) when Sayuri spotted a boy sitting alone on a swing ,crying. Sayuri is a really kind-hearted girl, so she wanted to ask what was wrong. She was about 5 to 6 years old at that time. She went and sat next to him, despite her friends telling her not to go near him. He is a human too, you know! _

_The Blonde-boy looked up at her, his eyes red from crying and a tear-stained face. **"You're here to insult me, aren't you? Well go on." He said to her, a bit angry. " would you think that? I want to know what's the problem and be friends with you!" She replied kindly to him. His eyes widened and he told her. "My friends...how could they do that? I'll...I'll be you're best friend Naruto!" She said to him. "Believe it!" She added, to make him happy. "Really?" Naruto asked her, crying tears of joy."REALLY! Now come on! Let's play!" She shouted happily to him.** The two kids ran and played till it was night. He lived right next to her and was an orphan, just like him. Sayuri knew he would be a good friend to her.___

_Present: She is still like how she was when she was young, except more fierce and powerful. She is really good-friends with Naruto, and will always be. She will die to save Naruto. She calls Naruto- Naruto-kun, but when she's angry she calls him his full name. She hates Sasuke (Duck-butt), and It will remain like that. She became friends with Sakura, but she still annoys the heck out of Sayuri. Sakura is a frenemy to her.(It means she's friend and enemy both.) She LOVES RAMEN, AND will do anything for it. ___

_Hello, people! I am Sayuri Akiyama, Best friend Forever of Naruto and The to-be captain of the ANBU! I shall help Naruto Become Hokage someday! That is my pledge! Right now Naruto and I have to go to the Ninja Academy, for our Gradution! "SAYURI!" Opps. I have to go now. Farewell, people! _

* * *

A/N: Hey um...This story **_follows _**the**_ Naruto story line._** Because I like it way too much to change it. Anyway, enjoy it! Peace out! And, I'm

sαүυяι αкιүαмα 秋山さゆり FROM QUOTEV. 


	2. Enter: Sayuri Akiyama

I woke up. Huh! School. Time to go!

I got ready quickly.

I went to the Academy and sat down next to Shino. I smiled at him slightly. God. Where is this Naruto!

As if on que, Iruka-sensei brought Naruto with a rope tied around him. I burst out...LAUGHING! "What did you do this time, Naruto!" Sayuri asked him, between laughs.

Naruto grinned at her, knowing Sayuri would never take what Naruto did seriously. " I Put paint on the Hokage's statues!" He shouted."BELIEVE IT!"

Sayuri laughed even harder, and fell out of the desk. "Enough!" Iruka-sensei roared."Sayuri! YOU shall be helping Naruto clean the Hokage statues!" "What? NO!" Sayuri groaned.

"Okay. Because of Naruto, everyone will take the test again!" Iruka-sensei roared again!

Everyone groaned. Sayuri told them,"Hey people. It will not be so bad!"

"You're saying it because he's you're best friend!" Shikamaru said to me.

"Well, obviously..." Sayuri Glared at Shikamaru.

_Scene change. Taking the test.

Sakura walked up to the front of the line. "Alright Sakura here. Let's do it. Transform!" Sakura yelled and transformed correctly into Iruka-sensei.

"Transformed into me? Good." Iruka-sensei wrote down the marks. Sakura transformed herself back."Yes! I did it!Yes! Sasuke, did you see that?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He replied with A "Hn." I rolled my eyes. Duck-butt.

"Next. Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka-sensei told.

Sasuke stepped forward. He transfornmed into Sensei."Uh. Good. Next. Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka-sensei called.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto. Ugh..What a drag." Shikamaru said to Naruto. I was Standing next to Naruto.

"Everything's a drag to you, Shikamaru. Now stop blaming Naruto." I replied to him.

"We always pay for Naruto's screw-ups." Ino said. "Stop." I said.

"Like I care." Naruto replied carelessly. I sighed.

Naruto stepped forward and yelled,"Transform!" He transformed into a Naked-lady. Thankfully her private parts were covered with clouds. I face-palmed.

Iruka-sensei fell back with a Nose-bleed. I went to Naruto and he turned to look at me."Naruto-kun. What was that?" I asked sweetly. "It was my sexy-jutsu, Sayuri-chan!" I nodded smiling then punched him straight on the head. "Never do that in front of me,Naruto Uzumaki!" I shouted at him. I had an anime anger vein. He had a scared look on his face. I then burst out...Laughing! "But that was so cool! You're forgiven, Naruto!" I told him smirking and went back to the line.

He grinned at me, then stood up. He had an anime punch mark on his head.(It's kind of like a potato on the head.)

"STOP THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOU'RE LAST WARNING!" Iruka-sensei shouted at him.

"Okay. Back to the test. Sayuri Akiyama." Iruka-sensei called.

I stepped forward and turned into Iruka-sensei. I then decided to have some fun. I turned into a lady version of Iruka-sensei. The entire class burst out laughing and Naruto's was the loudest.

"SAYURI AKIYAMA! THIS IS YOU'RE LAST WARNING TOO!" Iruka-sensei shouted at me but had a smirk on his face. I turned back to myself and grinned at him. Naruto flashed me a thumbs-up. I did that back.

I sat down next to Naruto. I saw Duck-butt looking my way so I glared at him. He looked away. Yuck...

_Scene change. Washing the statues.

"This sucks..." Naruto murmured. "Clean it up fast Naruto! It's because of you we're here! Now stop complaining!" I shouted at him. I was angry. I wanted to sleep!

"I'm not letting you go home till you finish wiping every single drop of paint from them!" Iruka-sensei called down to us.

"So what! It's not like anyone's waiting for me at home!" Naruto exclaimed. "Same here!We've not got anyone besides the other!" I shouted.

"Naruto and Sayuri..." Iruka-sensei called. We looked up at him. "Now what?" I asked him irritated. "What do you want now, Sensei." Naruto asked.

"Well, I was thinking that after you clean up all this, I could take you guys to Ramen. You know...the good stuff." Iruka-sensei said.

Naruto and I widened our eyes and looked at each other and nodded. "Now that's the spirit!" I shouted at Iruka-sensei. "That's some serious motivation!" Naruto shouted. We started cleaning like Machines.

_Scene change. Ichiraku Ramen's.

We were eating the Ramen. I had finished two bowls of Ramen already. "Naruto..." Iruka sensei asked."Hmmm" Naruto said while slurping up the Ramen. "Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean..you know who the Hokage are...don't you?"Iruka-sensei questioned him, shaking his hand.

"Of course I do." Naruto said. He finished his bowl.

"Everybody knows! They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right? The best, undefeated ninjas?" Naruto replied."And the fourth Hokage...He was the bravest of them all!"

"Then why did you..." Iruka-sensei asked.

"Because I will become greater than any of them. Me. Naruto Uzumaki.A ninja Legend! And all the people have to stop disrespecting me and look up to it!" Naruto said. "I do! And I will be his right-hand ninja...The captain of ANBU!" I shouted really hyper because I Got RAMEN!

"Thanks Sayuri-chan. By the way.. I want to ask a favour to you sensei." Naruto said to me then Iruka-sensei.

"What? You want another bowl?" Iruka-sensei said."I want one-more!" I shouted. He chuckled."Okay."

"No. I just want to..try you're head-band once. Pleaseeee only once!" Naruto said.

"Hmm..Oh this?" He held his head-band. "No way! You can finally get the leaf head-band when you graduate in the test tomorrow!" Iruka-sensei said.

"That is so uncool!" Naruto said. I chuckled.

"Hey, hey hey. Is that why you took off you're goggles?" Iruka-sensei asked him.

We finished the Ramen and headed back to our houses. Me and Naruto walked together.

"We'll pass tomorrow. Won't we Naruto-kun?" I asked Naruto.

"Yes, we will, Sayuri-chan. Goodnight!" Naruto said.

"Goodnight Naruto!" I hugged him then went to my house. I felt someone following me and turned around but saw There was no ...

I went to my room and slept.

_Scene change. In the morning.

I got up. I did my daily routine and woke Naruto up.

We went to the academy and sat together.

Iruka-sensei came.

"Now we shall proceed with the final exam. When you're name is called, procceed to the testing room. The final test will be on...The clone Jutsu!" Iruka-sensei announced. 

_Yes! My easiest jutsu! _ I was happy for myself but sad for Naruto. It was his worst one.

'Sayuri Akiyama.' My name was called after a while and I went to the testing room. I made 5 clones of myself and smirked. "Well done Sayuri. You pass." Iruka-sensei said smiling. "Please choose you're headband." I chose a black one.

I went out and Naruto instantly glomped me. "Sayuri-chan..you...you...Passed!" He said while I chuckled."Yes Naruto-kun. I passed. Good Luck. You will pass too. Believe it!" I said to him. He grinned at me.

'Naruto Uzumaki.' Naruto's name was called. "Do you're best, Naruto-kun." I smiled at him and went out.

I spotted Duck-butt. _Hmm.. He passed too. So bad. _I glared at him when he looked my way. He glared back. I turned my head around and thought..._He is not worth my time. _I saw Kiba coming out with a head-band and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and started walking towards me. You could say I had teeny-tiny crush on him.

"So you passed too huh Sayuri?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded. "Where will you wear your headband?" He asked.

"Um...I dunno." _I hadn't really thought about it._ "Can we wear headbands on our wrists?" I asked him. "Sure..you can." I tied it around my wrist and we talked for sometime. Then the graduation test was over. I hadn't seen Naruto.

"Bye Kiba." I smiled at him. I kissed his cheek and ran-off. _Oh my god what did I do.___

Anyways I found Naruto on a swing. He looked sad. Then I realized he didn't get a head-band. Uh-oh. I ran over to him.

"Naruto what's the matter?"

"I didn't pass." He replied dully.

"Really...well then I WILL NOT PASS TOO! I WILL GIVE MY HEADBAND BACK AND PASS WITH YOU ONLY!" I told Naruto.

He looked at me with wide-eyes. "No Sayuri you can't! You worked too hard for this!" He scolded me.

"Are you sure...?" I asked him doubtfully. "Positive. You can help me become a Ninja!" Naruto said. "Fine..." I sighed. Then suddenly Mizuki-sensei came and took Naruto with him. I got a bad vibe off of Mizuki.

So I was walking home when I spotter Kiba. Uh-oh. He looked towards me and I started blushing. He waved to me and I waved back. Uh-oh. He came towards me and I was about to run off when he grabbed my arm. I looked down. "Sorry Kiba I didn't mean too..."

"What? No..I liked it. I forgot something." He said to me. "What?" I asked him. "This." He said and kissed me on the cheek like I did to him. My eyes widened and I looked at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Bye then..." I said and rushed off. _OH MY GOD! YAY!_

I reached home and just did some stuff. Naruto came over and said he had to tell me something tomorrow. I nodded at him then I went and fell asleep. 


End file.
